Bound to You
by WolfgirlBlack23
Summary: What if Bella didn't come back to Forks and meet the Cullens? What if Jacob was Alpha and searching for his imprint? What if the events of Twilight happened when they were adults? What if Seth was dating a burlesque dancer...wait, what? Full summery inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, I totally blame my best friend for this one. She made me watch 'Burlesque' with her and this just popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Don't worry, I'll still be working on The Natural Path, the chapters for this story won't be quite as long so much easier to update. Also I suck at summaries so bear with me for this one.**

**I own nothing but my OC's, Burlesque and Twilight belong to their respective owners.**

**What if Bella didn't come back to Forks when she was in high school and never met the Cullens? What if Jacob had become Alpha and still hadn't found his imprint? What if Seth dragged his friends to Seattle for a guys weekend to a little club where his girlfriend worked? What if things that happened in Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse happened when they were adults? Pairings include Jacob/Bella, Seth/OC, Quil/OC, Embry/OC, Paul/Rachel and several others that I can't say without revealing the plot.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

Bound to You

Prologue

Deep in the forests of Forks, WA, the forest creatures went about their normal routines. Birds hunted worms for their young, deer and rabbits grazed on the lush foliage, bears foraged on berry bushes and roots to begin preparing for their winter nap. The only sounds that broke through the thick, wet trees was the slow steady dripping of water as it descended from the canopy after the recent summer rain.

_WHOOSH!_

The peacefulness was shattered as several large, blurry shapes raced through the trees, sending the wildlife scattering in fear and panic. Moss covered tree trunks whizzed by in a blur, huge paws pounding into the wet dirt with a faint rumble, bushes and grass bending and twisting as large figures blew past them in near silence and a deadly grace.

Nine mountains of multi colored fur spread out in a rough V formation, the point of it being led by a russet blur that threw back its head and let out a long howl. It was echoed by eight other lesser howls before they barreled into a clearing and slowly skidded to a stop. The watery sunlight shone down, reflecting the water drops on the grass, and casting shadows of the horse sized wolves that were lightly panting in exertion as they shook the water droplets from their fur and stretched. The russet toned wolf looked around before it tucked its head slightly and its form blurred around the edges, suddenly being replaced by a naked russet skinned man, his black hair standing up in spikes as his onyx eyes swept over the other wolves with a calculating eye.

Jacob Black was an Alpha and no one who looked at him would ever dispute it. He stood at 6'3" with over two hundred pounds of pure muscle. Long dark skinned legs taunt with thickly corded muscle led up to a trim waist and defined eight pack highlighted by the deep V beneath them. A chiseled torso and chest moved evenly with his deep breaths and his powerful arms flexed the large biceps and triceps slightly as he swept his hair back from his face. A strong jaw, and well defined cheekbones set off his mouth that usually was turned up in a grin, his straight nose set off by his dark eyes that could glimmer with warmth or become as cold as ice, framed with long, thick eyelashes, and his smooth forehead was crowned with thick black hair.

"Hey Black, wanna put on some clothes sometime today? If you hadn't noticed, there are no ladies around here and none of us swing that way."

His gaze swept over the clearing until they landed on the owner of the voice and his mouth tipped up in a smirk. "Checking me out Lahote?"

The other man, nearly as tall but not quite as muscled, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as several other voices laughed. Jacob reached down and untied the cutoffs from around his ankle, pulling them smoothly up his legs and fastening them low on his hips. Nudity didn't bother him anymore, nor did it bother his Pack brothers, but he couldn't resist giving Paul a ribbing for his comment. Straightening up he looked around again to see all of his brothers phased back to human and pulling on their own sweats and cutoffs.

He felt a sense of pride rise in him for his Pack, and some for himself. At just twenty-two he ran his Pack like a well-oiled machine; swift, strategic and deadly for any that crossed their path. Any vampires that is. Since he had first phased at sixteen, the fourth of his brothers to do so, the Pack had brought any vampires that crossed their paths to a swift and fiery end.

"_All but a few."_ He grimaced slightly as he thought about the local coven of vampires, the Cullens. They lived in Forks under a treaty signed by Jacob's great grandfather, being as they were different and drank animal blood instead of human. As long as they stayed off the Reservation the treaty remained, unfortunately, intact.

He shook himself from his thoughts and turned back to his brothers who waited patiently for their Alpha's instructions. "Good job guys. There haven't been any leech sightings in over a month, besides the local bloodsuckers."

A chorus of growls answered him and he felt a small one of his own answer before he pulled them back to business. "I think we can relax patrols for a little while, just one a shift unless something happens."

The pack whooped in excitement and he allowed himself a smile, knowing they all needed the break. After a moment Paul grinned and crossed his arms. "I say we need a guy's night out on the town then."

Jacob raised an eyebrow slightly, considering his idea, and Quil and Embry high-fived each other. "Yes! But there's nothing to do in Forks and we've been to Port Angeles way too much."

The Alpha couldn't help his snort at Quil's statement that he knew translated to 'We've gotten every tail there and want some new ones.' He could see Seth suddenly grinning slightly behind Jared and he stepped forward to clap his hands on Paul and Quil's shoulders. "I've got an idea guys. Let's go to Seattle for the weekend."

Groans greeted his suggestion and Paul rolled his eyes as he shrugged off the younger man's hand. "No way Clearwater. You just want to go there to see your girl."

Seth shook his head and his grin grew wider. "No no Paul, trust me, this is legit. Yeah we'll see her but I'll take you to this club she works at, believe me you don't want to miss it. I promise you, you'll thank me."

Paul eyed him for a minute and then turned to Jacob and shrugged. "Your call Alpha."

Jacob swept his gaze over the Pack and landed on Seth, who was giving him a pleading look, and he shrugged slightly. "Guess we're going to Seattle."

Seth grinned and slapped Paul on the shoulder as he gave Jacob a thumbs up. "You guys are going to owe me for life."

* * *

Jacob groaned as he stepped out of the car, stretching his long legs and raising his arms above his head. "Whose brilliant idea was it to stuff three full grown wolves in a car for four hours?"

"Yours all mighty Alpha." He glanced at Paul who was struggling to shove the seat far enough forward so he could get out, without breaking the car.

"Shut up Lahote." He glanced around, spotting Seth's car pulling into the hotel behind him, Quil and Embry hanging out the passenger side windows. He shook his head as he turned to Sam with an exasperated look, the other man watching slightly amused with his arms folded on the roof of the car. "Remind me why I agreed to let those two clowns loose on Seattle?"

Sam laughed, his deep voice booming across the parking lot and he shook his head. "You can always Alpha order them not to get laid."

Jacob eyed his friends as they practically tumbled out of the car, Quil already ogling several women walking down the sidewalk. Throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation he turned back to the car to help Paul finish unloading their bags from the vehicle. Seth still had the same grin on his face that he'd sported since the decision to go to Seattle two days ago. He shook his head slightly at his friend as he hid a smile. He knew Seth mainly wanted to come here for his mysterious girl but he knew that he wouldn't disappoint his brothers if he had promised them a good time. He glanced back and saw Seth had managed to wrangle Quil and Embry back to the car to unload, shaking his head as Quil triumphantly waved a scrap of paper in the other men's faces. "Come on you guys, I want to get checked in and showered before tonight."

His friends grumbled good naturedly as everyone picked up their bags and headed into the hotel. Jacob could feel every head turn in their direction and he shifted his bag on his shoulder as he casually swept his gaze over the lobby, seeing a mix of fear, envy, admiration and lust in the eyes of the staff and guests. Being stared at was nothing new but he wished he didn't always feel like a piece of meat up for auction wherever he went. Paul on the other hand…

He glanced at his friend and fought the urge to roll his eyes at the slight swagger in his friend's step and the panty dropping smile he flashed at the women who openly ogled him. "Cool it Lahote, let's not get kicked out of here for you hitting on some married woman. There'll be plenty of women tonight at wherever Seth is taking us."

Paul smirked at him and threw another wink at a group of women, prompting Jake to cuff him upside the head as the approached the registration desk. The poor girl, a petite blond that he would have dwarfed even without his above average height, behind the desk stared up at Jake, her mouth dropped open as she looked at him with undisclosed desire in her blue eyes. "N-name?"

He heard Paul chuckle behind him and he shot a glare over his shoulder before turning back to the girl. "Black. Jacob Black."

Quil erupted into laughter and Jake rolled his eyes. His friend always compared him to James Bond when he gave his name that way, it wasn't his fault they shared the same initials. The girl blinked as though awaking from a trance, flushing bright red as she dropped her gaze to the computer in front of her. "Y-yes, here it is. Jacob Black, party of six. Three adjoining suites with two bedrooms apiece."

Jacob flashed her a smile as he took the keys from her shaking hand and thanked her as he turned back to the Pack and handed keys out. "Sam you're with me, Paul and Seth you guys have one and that leaves Quil and Embry with the last."

They all made their way to the elevators, Jacob feeling eyes burning into his back and he pressed the button several times to try and hasten the elevator. Glancing over his shoulder he scowled and barked out "Quil! Get over here."

Quil winked and flashed a cocky grin at the blushing brunette he was charming and Jacob growled low under his breath. As the ding of the elevators opening Quil placed an overdramatic kiss on the young girl's hand before picking up his bag and joining the other five in the elevator. With all six of them in there with their luggage there wasn't room for anyone else, which Jacob muttered thanks for under his breath as he cuffed his friend upside the head. "What did I say about girls in the hotel? Leave them alone, that one could hardly have been sixteen. The last thing we need is for you to get arrested for inappropriate conduct with a minor."

Quil grinned and shrugged. "She would've been worth it."

Jake rolled his eyes but the doors dinged open before he could say anything and they all filed out and down the hall until they reached their respective suites. After agreeing to meet in a few hours, Jacob and Sam entered their room and glanced around appreciatively at the décor before heading to the separate bedrooms and collapsing on their beds. "Wake me in an hour will you Sam?"

"Only if you wake me up first."

Jacob grinned and rolled onto his back, folding one arm under his head and closing his eyes as he relaxed. This would be a very nice weekend.

* * *

**A/N: Well what'd you all think? Let me know when you review, thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait guys. I got moved around the hospital I work at a couple of times, got a bad cold, house sat for over a week and my boyfriend and I decided to elope next month. All in all, been just a little crazy. But I tried to work hard on this chapter for you all, and I appreciate all of your wonderful and enthusiastic reviews. Glad you all are liking this so far.**

**This chapter is mostly filler on the Pack, since Bella didn't come back a lot of stuff's changed, but we'll get more into the plot in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just playing with the toys on the playground**

* * *

Jacob sighed as he stepped out of the shower, water dripping down his russet skin, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist and another to dry his hair. Even though water never felt warm on his overheated skin he still enjoyed the relaxation of going through the motions and letting his mind empty for a short while. He loved his Pack, the fact that he protected his land and people, but sometimes even he forgot how quickly they all had to grow up after the first phase, him especially. Everything he'd thought he'd known had been ripped away in a matter of hot, agonizing moments and replaced with a world he'd never believed existed.

He still remembered the anger that none of them had been warned, had been prepared for what they were and what they did. He winced as he remembered the angry confrontation with his father, who was chief of their village, and the old fashioned Council that thought they had the right to command the Pack like their own personal army. While Sam had been Alpha he had followed their orders, but when Jacob took over he'd made it very clear that the Pack answered to him and he answered to no one.

The look of pride in his father's eyes and the surprise of the more old-fashioned Council members had made it worth it. Fortunately most of the Council members were smart enough to side with the Alpha of La Push and agree to his terms. Those that didn't he ignored or removed them from the Council and calmly reminded that he was bound to protect La Push from threats, including those inside. All but a few finally backed down and the rest he ignored and let his father deal with.

He pulled himself out of those thoughts as he towel dried his hair, the Egyptian cotton feeling ultra-soft over his sensitive skin. He pushed down the canine urge to rub his face in it and rumble loudly in contentment. There were times when he wondered if he wasn't more wolf than man, the strong impulses he had to rein in to keep himself in control ranged from strange to dangerous. He glanced in the mirror and saw the edge of his irises were rimmed in yellow, his wolf hovering just beneath the surface as usual. Running a hand through his damp hair so it stood up in messy spikes he grabbed his clothes and shrugged them on, glancing over the nicely furnished bathroom as he did so.

Four years ago none of them would have been able to afford the gas over here, much less stay in a nice hotel like this one. With patrols, most of them still in school and the general poverty of living on a reservation, no one had much money to spare. When Jake phased and became Alpha he had quickly gotten his GED so he didn't have to worry about school and started fixing cars around the Rez for extra cash. Word quickly spread about his excellent work and fair prices and he had been able to buy an old garage on the edge of the Rez within a year. The Pack had all helped fix it up and now Paul, Quil, Embry and Seth all worked with him while Sam and Jared ran a towing company that their clients could use.

With some careful investing they had all made quite a profit. They'd spent some of it fixing up the Rez but the Elders had insisted they keep most of the money. After more discussion they'd started a savings account for future packs and upgraded the rec center for the Rez kids. The rest of the money they'd divided through the Pack to do as they pleased. All of them had bought cars of course, several of them, Jake included had bought or built houses. He had made sure his was isolated, hidden back in the woods behind his father's house. It was the only place he had any peace, yet at the same time was overwhelmingly lonely, something that none of his brothers or even his father could fill.

He knew it came from his wolf, wanting its imprint. Imprints were the other halves of the wolves souls, the only thing that made them complete. So far only two of the Pack had imprinted, Sam and Jared. Jared had imprinted on Kim, a girl from their school that had had a crush on him for months. Once he'd seen her after his phase he'd fallen head over heels for her and they were happily planning a wedding for the following summer. Sam's imprint had been very different. He had been dating Seth's sister, Leah Clearwater, since they were in high school and no one had any doubts they would get married. Then Sam phased and everything changed. He tried to make it work with Leah but not being able to tell her why he was having to be gone at all hours put a strain on their relationship. The final straw came when Leah planned to leave La Push and Sam told her he couldn't go with her.

She had vanished overnight and, except for the occasional postcard to her family, hadn't been seen or heard from in three years. Sam had been devastated, which wasn't helped when Leah's cousin Emily Young had come down from the Makah reservation in an angry whirlwind to tell Sam what a horrible person he was. He had imprinted on her the second he looked in her eyes.

"Jake!" A pounding on the door broke him from his thoughts and he glanced in the mirror before grabbing his jacket and wallet and joining his brothers in the hall. They were all dressed similarly, in dark wash jeans with assorted colored button downs, rolled up to the elbows and unbuttoned slightly in the front. With their abnormally warm body temperatures wearing normal clothes was stifling but they could tolerate some thinner materials for the sake of appearances.

Seth was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, a face splitting grin making him look like a fifteen year old kid again. He had phased shortly after Jake, when he got into a fight with Sam after Leah took off. Out of them all he had accepted the shift the easiest and managed not to go through the months of anger and depression that the rest of them had.

"Come on guys, let's go!"

Jake chuckled at his enthusiasm and slid on his leather jacket. "Alright Seth, lead on to this mysterious club of yours."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Seth was leading them down the sidewalk to a brightly lit building front, the flashing sign catching Jacob's eye. "'Scheherazade'? Seth, what is this place?"

He grinned and led them past the very long line until they were standing in front of the bouncer, a 6' black man who peered through the dim lighting until a grin landed on his bearded face. "Seth! Long time no see brother. You here to see Amber then? Bet that girl's been missing you."

Seth smirked and winked as he shook the man's hand and clapped his other hand on his shoulder. "Hey André, you been making sure she stays safe, no one pestering her?"

The Cajun laughed a big booming laugh and nodded. "You know that Amber don't need my help keeping those men away from her, she can handle herself. But I make sure she always has a good cab to go home in."

"Thanks man. These are my friends I told you about, finally convinced them to come and see the fun side of Seattle."

André gave them all a grin, Jacob could see a gold tooth glinting faintly and he shook André's hand when he offered it, careful not to crush the man's fingers. André wasn't small by human standards, if Jake and the others hadn't been supernaturally enhanced he probably would have found the man intimidating. André's gaze swept over the six of them with increasing disbelief. "Good lord in heaven, what do they feed you boys where you come from?"

Jake chuckled and shrugged. "Lots of milk."

André laughed again before unhooking the rope and ushering them forward. "Well you boys have fun now, you hear?"

They all nodded as the filed past them and Seth led them down a dimly lit hallway. Jacob could hear faint music playing and then applause. Seth glanced at his watch and grinned. "Perfect timing. C'mon guys, table is this way."

They stepped out of the hall and into a large room, dimly lit and scattered with tables. On the far wall there was a large bar being manned by three men and a woman dressed in black pants, vests and little else. On the left wall were several large round booths that Seth was leading them to. They took a seat and Jake frowned slightly at the large stage that they now sat opposite, turning to Seth with a raised brow. "What exactly does your girl do Seth?"

He grinned and nodded his head towards the stage. "Just watch boys."

The lights dimmed slightly before anyone could say anything and music suddenly flooded the room as a curtain of pearl was parted by a long, lean leg covered in a black stocking and a black stiletto shoe. Some classic big band song started playing as more identical legs parted the curtain up and down the stage followed shortly by the bodies of the legs parting the curtain further, revealing several beautiful, lacy, black lingerie-clad women who sashayed on stage as the lead dancer began singing to Marilyn Monroe's 'Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend'.

Seth grinned at the stunned look on all the guy's faces and swept his arm around in a grand gesture. "Welcome to the world of burlesque gentlemen."

* * *

**A/N: So, what'd you all think? I love Seth in this one, he's adorable when it comes to Amber.**

**For those of you who don't know, the name Sheherazade is from the tale '1,001 Arabian Nights', the sultan's new bride that, in order to keep him from killing her, told him a story every night that ended on such a cliffhanger that he couldn't stand not knowing what happened next and so he let her live. She told him the stories for 1,001 nights and by the end the sultan had fallen deeply in love with her and so let her live and made her his queen.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
